Silence
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Blaine and Kurt's relationship manages to grow even stronger even when they say nothing at all to each other for the entire day. / In honor of the National Day of Silence: April 15, 2011.


Written in honor of the National Day of Silence tomorrow, during which anybody who wants to participate is deliberately silent for the entire day to echo the silence caused by the homophobic discrimination against LGBT students in schools. I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty psyched about it, actually. This is a cause that I feel very strongly about, so I am more than happy to not talk for an entire day. This idea just kind of came into my head today at school when I saw one of the DoS posters that our gay/straight alliance hung up. It was kind of hard to write because of the total omission of dialogue, but I hope you guys enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SILENCE<strong>

Blaine misses Kurt. It's as simple as that.

Sure, they can get together at the Lima Bean, just as they did when they were still platonic friends at Dalton, because coffee dates are some of the best chances they get to just sit and talk to each other. And they hang out at each others' houses quite frequently. But ever since Kurt returned to McKinley, Dalton Academy hasn't been the same for Blaine. The hallways seem empty without his smile to light them up. The Warblers sound just a little bit different without his pitch-perfect countertenor voice. Yes, Blaine knows Kurt transferred in the middle of the semester, but now that they're dating, it feels like he's always been here and not having him around is just...sad.

So Blaine has decided to transfer to McKinley. Of course, when he first told his parents about it, they immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was because of Kurt. They're right, but Blaine didn't want to tell them that. So he agreed to take a day off of school and go to McKinley to shadow a student for a day, just to see if he liked it enough to transfer. He didn't tell his parents that Kurt had agreed to let Blaine shadow _him_.

Blaine will go with Kurt to all his classes and eat lunch with him and familiarize himself with the school. It will almost be like he goes to school there already, even though he doesn't.

But today, the day Blaine is going to shadow Kurt at McKinley, isn't just any day. Today just happens to be the Day of Silence.

Both Blaine and Kurt are participating and have agreed to stay silent for the entire day. It will be just like a normal day. Blaine will still follow Kurt around through a typical day at McKinley. The only difference will be that neither of them will say a word to each other. It's pretty simple, actually.

As the day progresses, they find that it really isn't too hard to stay silent. When two people are in love like Kurt and Blaine are, words are unnecessary. They've exchanged many a wordless glance and flirtatious smile throughout the day, and they walk through the halls in between classes hand-in-hand.

Which is why, after sitting through a grainy old movie about Dwight Eisenhower in AP U.S. History (Kurt's second to last class of the day), Blaine grabs his boyfriend's hand as they emerge into the hallway, just as they've been doing all day. Neither of them think anything of it. They've held hands at Dalton a countless amount of times. There should be nothing different about it now that they're in a different school setting together.

Except for the fact that one Dave Karofsky does not go to Dalton. Also, nobody says _that word_ at Dalton.

He sneers it right into Kurt's ear as the two walk past him down the hallway. He's so close that Kurt can feel a disgusting spray of spit landing on his ear as Dave hisses out that leadoff _F _and drags it into the rest of the monosyllabic word that makes his heart sink no matter how many times he hears it.

Now, Kurt's been back at McKinley for about two weeks now. He's run into Dave a few times. Thankfully, on those few occasions, nothing major has happened. He knows that Dave picked this specific moment to call him that word for a reason. Maybe it was because he was holding hands with another boy. Maybe it was because Dave knew that Kurt had taken a vow of silence for the day - and so had Blaine, for that matter - so neither of them would be able to retaliate verbally. Maybe it was both.

But Blaine heard, all right. He pulls his hand out of Kurt's and turns to Dave. Before the jock can make sense of what is happening, Blaine has his hands braced against his chest and is shoving him away with all the force his tiny frame can muster. Kurt stands about a yard away, looking like some cross between appalled and lovesick.

Dave, of course, is pissed. Blaine has barely even blinked when Dave pulls his fist back and slams it into Blaine's face right below his right eye. A river of blood immediately starts gushing from the broken skin.

A few kids milling about the hallway stop and stare at the debacle, but Kurt steps in before anything else can go down. He takes Blaine's hand and he stares at Dave, and for just a second, he is _this_ close to breaking his vow of silence. There are so many things he'd like to say to that...that _Neanderthal_, but he can't. And the more he thinks about it in those quick seconds, the more he doesn't want to say anything. That asshole isn't worth breaking the pledge he's taken in honor of kids just like Blaine and himself.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders and leads him into the men's bathroom a little ways down the hall. Blaine is pressing the sleeve of his black jacket against his face to stop the bleeding for the moment, and he looks a little shaken, but Kurt has to respect the hell out of him for not crying. Kurt wants to cry just _looking _at Blaine like this. He couldn't imagine how anybody could look into Blaine's loving hazel eyes and feel compelled to hurt him.

Once in the bathroom, Kurt immediately starts pulling paper towels out of the plastic dispenser on the wall and wetting them down with lukewarm water from the sink. He presses a wad of the wet paper to Blaine's face, and Blaine winces when it makes contact with his wound. Kurt wants to tell him he knows it hurts, and he's so sorry, but there's no point in breaking the silence vow now. Instead, he settles for shooting Blaine an apologetic smile as he turns to wet down more paper towels.

Blaine's wound is about as clean as it's going to get, so Kurt thinks it's time to take him to the nurse and get him some ice now that the bleeding has pretty much stopped. He turns to pick up his books off the sink, but the look in Blaine's eyes stops him cold.

Kurt turns back to Blaine. He looks past the red raw injury and up into Blaine's eyes. A shaky breath draws itself into his lungs and he doesn't realize he's crying until Blaine reaches up to wipe a single tear off of Kurt's face with his thumb.

Blaine gives him the tiniest smile and shakes his head a little bit, as if he's saying _Don't cry_.

And there's nothing Kurt can do except take Blaine's face very, very gently between both of his hands and pull him into a kiss. His mouth caresses Blaine's in the most loving way possible as he tries to say with his lips what he can't put into words. Blaine sighs and kisses him back. In that moment, even without words, he knew Kurt loved him and adored him more than anything in the world, and he felt the same way in return. And the fact that he was able to communicate these feelings to Kurt with just a kiss, using no words at all...it felt beautiful.

When they break the kiss, Kurt is breathing heavily. His face is flushed and his lips are kiss-bruised and swollen. With those gorgeous eyes looking seemingly right into his soul, Blaine decides that Kurt has never looked lovelier.

Kurt leans in for one more soft, sweet kiss but lets his lips linger on Blaine's for just a moment longer than Blaine had anticipated. That was a pleasant surprise.

This time, when they pull away, both have ridiculously huge smiles on their faces.

Blaine can't wait to tell Kurt he loves him out loud. He can't wait to see Kurt's amazingly cute face light up with that sweet smile Blaine adores. But for now, they need to keep their promise of silence. He smiles to himself and squeezes Kurt's hand as they walk out of the bathroom. 

* * *

><p>Reviews make me very happy. :) <p>


End file.
